One-Shot Dice Challenge!
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: UNDER REVISION FOR 2016, THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AS WELL AS FINISHED, STAY CLASSY
1. The Rules

**Hi guys, here's a quick guide to the following chapters:**

Basically, I took two d20's (two 20 sided dice) and I assigned character names to each number. Then I take one d6 (a 6 sided dice) and assign a genre. When I roll them, the two numbers on each 20 sided dice pair the corresponding character's together in some kind of fiction to write for your viewing pleasure. Also, I take the 6 sided dice and roll the two genre's for that fiction. It's sure to bring some variety and weird writing to the picture. I will do my best to make the best fic's possible, however I know I can't please everyone, so I don't mind if you leave a nasty review.

My Goal: To include and bring light to some of the more 'background characters' as well as provide a challenge to myself for writing!

 **Here is the Number Guide as follows:**

 **20 Sided Dice/ Character Dice**  
1\. Max  
2\. Rachel  
3\. Victoria  
4\. Luke  
5\. Juliet  
6\. Daniel  
7\. Alyssa  
8\. Evan  
9\. Courtney  
10\. Justin / Trevor  
11\. Chloe  
12\. Warren  
13\. Kate  
14\. Nathan  
15\. Dana  
16\. Brooke  
17\. Hayden  
18\. Taylor  
19\. Stella  
20\. Zak / Logan

 **6 Sided Dice Genre (based on the genre's I know I can write)**  
1\. Romance  
2\. Hurt/ Comfort  
3\. Horror  
4\. Angst  
5\. Friendship  
6\. Random

 **Hold your breath and cross your fingers, let's see how this works out! LET THE DICE... DECIDE! :D**


	2. Resolution Party

**Dice Challenge 01**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Resolution Party  
Pairing: (5) Juliet & (17) Hayden  
** **Genre: (5) Friendship  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

Of all the Vortex club parties this year, the resolution party blew them all out of the water. For the first time, there wasn't any drama to bring the party down and everyone was as carefree as ever. Everyone who's anyone was at the resolution party, drinking and smoking like the end was here again, some were even hooking up on the dance floor like they were invisible. It was crazy fun and it was exclusively Vortex.

Juliet and Dana arrived just as the party started and quickly jumped into the dancing action. With the music blaring, beating through their chest, fueling the adrenaline pumping through their body, Juliet felt on top of the world for the first time in weeks. An hour in, thirst caught up to her, and she slipped away from Dana and headed to the back of the room searching for the classic party fuel.

Pushing past people, Juliet reached the back, gazing at the tables of food followed by coolers of icy drinks left open by the poor saps hired to serve people on the floor. She shook her head and bent down to reach for a beer out of the cooler when another hand met hers, grabbing the can away from her. Looking up, Juliet gazed up to see Hayden snatch the beer away.

"Woah, sorry Juliet," Hayden said in a slow, amusing way, "My eyes snatched this way before your hand went for it."

Juliet stood up and folded her arms, "Hayden, are you like, blazed already?"

"Do you mean 'am I feeling great tonight?' because that's exactly how I feel."

"Nice to see you're enjoying some recreational happiness."

Hayden cracked his beer open and held it out to Juliet, "Ladies first."

Juliet took the beer and took a sip as she watched Hayden reach down to grab another, moving slowly as though the world were in slow motion. All she could do was smile blissfully to herself as she watched. Once he pulled himself back up, Hayden cracked his can open and took a swig.

"Hayden," started Juliet, "Do you blaze up all the time?"

Hayden shrugged and wiped the foam of his lips, "I enjoy life for what it is... and what it gives me. You ever try it?"

"Have I ever been stoned? Once, with Dana."

"Ahh, Dana, yeah she's a great girl," said Hayden with his classic smile, "You know she doesn't smoke as much as you think."

Juliet shrugged, "I've never seen her stoned after that. The only person I see blazed is Zak after a football game."

"It really does relax you and makes you feel great... Is this why we've never hung out before?"

"Maybe," said Juliet with an awkward shrug again. She took a sip of her beer and turned to face the crowd, "I guess I just assumed you were like all about smoking all the time."

"You're not far off, but I don't smoke all the time." Hayden drank more of his beer and leaned against the wall, turning his head to Juliet, "Don't spread this around because I will deny it: I have some really bad anxiety, I smoke to relax."

Juliet turned back to him and laughed, "For anxiety? Do you get anxious all the time?"

"I don't deny I smoke for fun as well, but I really do have anxiety and smoking helps. You can't tell me I'm not the most mellow guy at Blackwell?"

"You definitely are, Hayden," said Juliet taking another sip of beer.

Hayden laughed and continued on, "Listen, Juliet, we should hang out sometime. Smoke free, if you want. Sometimes I just head out to the beach and party or drink, and smoke sometimes too. You should come me."

"I've hung out with you guys before, I am apart of the Vortex club remember?" Juliet asked him.

"No, I'm talking about just you and me. Or you me and Dana if you want, I love hanging out with her."

Juliet shuffled her feet and replied, "I'd probably have to go with Dana so Zak doesn't get super jealous."

Hayden pushed himself away from the wall and smiled, "Sure. Let's go dance, we can party up with everyone else?"

Hayden walked off towards the crowd and wedged himself down the middle with Juliet not far behind. They got to the middle and Hayden found Nathan and Victoria dancing, so he cut in and offered his beer to Victoria. Juliet was grabbed by Dana and they both headed towards the center of the group, dancing crazy to an up beat techno jam.

After a few minutes, Dana guided Juliet over to Hayden and the three of them partied hard fro the rest of the night, taking turns to go grab drinks for the other. Before the party ended, Juliet found herself in an awkward group dance with Taylor and Courtney, whom didn't pay her any mind anyhow. Juliet stopped to drink up her last beer when she realized the others had gone. So, after weeding her way out of the crowd, found herself near the back table again, near a door slightly ajar.

Way past the point of caring, Juliet finished her beer and tossed it on the table before heading through the door. Inside, there was smoke everywhere making everything practically invisible. Juliet coughed and walked through the smoke slowly until she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled her gently through the fog. Near the back, the room was slightly clearer and Juliet could make out Hayden's face attached to the arm that reached for her and Dana was with him, sitting there smoking a joint and giggling.

"How'd you find us?" Hayden asked with a smile, "Did you follow the white smokey rabbit down the blaze hole?"

Juliet smiled and replied, "Clever and cute."

"Sorry, I can't help it. Besides, Dana asked to."

"No, it's fine... it's kind of why I'm here too," said Juliet.

She reached over and grabbed the joint from Dana and put it to her lips. Hayden laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Ahh I knew you had it in you. So does this mean our hang out sessions just got a lot more interesting?"

A cough erupted into the room as Juliet exhaled the smoke and coughed a bit more. Afterward, she smiled and took another hit, this time much smoother then before. Juliet let it out, handed the joint back to Hayden and said, "Totally more interesting."

Hayden just said, "Smoke, fire, friendship."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am actually super happy I got to write for Hayden, he's one of my favorite underdog characters in the game. I hope I didn't over-stereotype him, even though I'm sure I did. Either way, I enjoyed writing this little fun thing.**


	3. Rage

**Dice Challenge 02**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.  
**

 **Rage**  
 **Pairing: (1) Max & (11) Chloe (... how the hell did this happen? ... I didn't rig this, i swear! lol)**  
 **Genre: (4) Angst**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Chloe, stop!" yelled Max, arms raised in the air in her friend's direction, "Don't do it-"

"Get out of the fucking way Max! Last warning!" shouted Chloe with her arm raised behind her head.

Max shook her head and waved her arms, "Chloe, don't fucking do-"

In a second, Max dropped to the ground to duck out of Chloe's aim: the blue-haired girl took the gun and aimed at a car window behind Max and let lose shots until the glass broke, scattering all over the trash and dirt in the pile. A bullet bounced off and ricochet off of a metal pipe stick out of another trash pile a few meters away. Max looked behind her to see what the damage could be before turning back to her friend who stood there, letting the last bullet fly before throwing the gun behind her at another car.

"FUCK!" Chloe shouted as she kicked a piece of wood across the ground, throwing her hands behind her neck before she dropped to the ground on her knees. Max looked at her and let out a loud groan of annoyance. _God damn it, Chloe, so fucking dangerous and selfish._ She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and proceeded to crawl over to Chloe. As she got closer, Max's ears picked up on crying coming from her friend, urging her to crawl over there faster. Once Max got to Chloe, her arm draped over her friend and pulled her into an embrace, comforting Chloe's face against her chest.

Chloe reached for Max's arms as her crying increased in sound. "I can't do this anymore, Max," she sobbed into Max's chest, "Everything is such bullshit! Fucking everyone is so hella fake and everything fucking hurts!"

"Chloe, things are going to be alright, I promise," Max pleaded with the girl, squeezing her tighter.

"Rachel left me for a fucking drug dealer with a bad smell, bad temper and a soft spot for dogs, my mom married a jackass who fucking hates me, the stupid school bullshit fuckers go on all day about how they hella missed and loved Rachel yet won't do a fucking thing to help find her, I'm in debt out my ass, I can't leave this shit town-"

"And let me guess the rest," Max said with a sarcastic and smart reply to interrupt her friend, "You're father is gone and there is nothing you can do about it and I left you alone and in pain to deal with all of this without ever bothering to contact you."

Chloe wiped her face and pulled out of Max's arms. "Exactly."

"Chloe, fucking stop it," Max said, anger rising inside of her, "I know you're in pain! I see it every day I look at you and spend time with you, wondering if I will ever see you happy again. You're acting like a child."

"Shut up, Max."

"No, you shut up!" Suddenly, Max stood up and folded her arms, looking down at Chloe with eyes slowly rising with rage. "Rachel left you to be with someone she loved exactly like how she separated herself from most of her friends and family to be with you, she never intended to hurt you!"

Chloe stood up, eyes looking down slightly to match Max's, "Rachel-"

"No, I'm talking now!" Max raised her hand up, feeling bolder and tougher by the second. "She didn't do it to hurt you, Che, she wanted to be happy and was planning on telling you before she disappeared!" Chloe went to respond, but closed her mouth, folding her arms against her chest and gave Max the most evil of death stares. "Your father had died, and Joyce gave you everything inside of her to keep you happy and William in your memories... She loved your father, but Joyce needs love too."

Chloe dropped her gaze for a second just to utter, "I'm her daughter, I love her," before bringing her stare back at Max.

"And she loves you, but she found love in a guy who, even though he's creepy as hell, wants nothing more then to protect you both... And all you do is push him because he's a jackass."

"Because he's a fucking douche with a shit job and no personality!"

"Because he's not William!" Max shouted at her friend.

Chloe's face turned to shock in response to Max, "... You're really pushing your luck with me, Caulfield, don't fucking push this any farther."

Max's rage rose and formed an angry expression and death glare back at Chloe, "I'm not afraid of you, Price. Remember, I'm the one who's here for you!"

"Yeah? Penance for the last five fucking years you weren't?"

"Shit Chloe, I've apologized so many damn times for leaving you, I don't know what more I could do! I'm standing here, ready and willing to die to save your life and you still hang this over my head!" Max had to turn away from Chloe for a minute, afraid to show any vulnerability while she still had control of this argument, "I love you, Chloe, you're the best and most important person in my life and I'm doing everything I can to show you that I will never leave you're ass again!"

Max turned around to look at Chloe again. Chloe's eyes fell down and she looked away, trying to hide her face from Max as she wiped the tears away again. After a moment of silence, Chloe wiped away another tear before uttering, "... I know, Max."

"Then stop throwing it at me every time you're upset," Max said softly, letting the anger she felt flow into tears that streamed down her own cheeks. "As for Blackwell, it's proof you can't rely on people when you need them." Max folded her arms tight against her chest and softened up a bit, relaxing her shoulders as she looked at Chloe. _This is strange... I've seen Chloe hurt and upset, but... she looks broken now..._ "As for cash, I know you want to leave Arcadia, but a job wouldn't hurt... at least until I get a good job to help you out."

Chloe looked at Max with unexpected surprise at that, "Help?... You... you would help me... with my debt?"

"Hell yes," Max said, "Like I said, I'm not leaving you... even if it means supporting you, I'll do it."

"Max.." said Chloe, breathless.

Max gazed at her friend as she argued with herself, in her head, on whether or not she should tell Chloe about William. _I tried, Chloe... I tried and... I..._ Max wiped her face and walked up to Chloe, grabbing her friends hands from the folded stance and held them tightly. She looked into pools of blue eyes and saw sadness. _I can't tell her... or should I? I should, or she will wonder forever... maybe..._

"Chloe... I have to tell you something..."

Chloe sniffed and gripped Max's warm hands, "What?"

Max took a hard swallow and began, "I... I tried to save William... I tried to keep him alive."

"What? When?" Chloe said curious, "I remember that day, Max, better then you I think. I'm sure you didn't."

"No, Che, I mean... I went back in time, to that day..."

Chloe looked horror struck, "You... That means... You 'tried' to save him?"

"I went back and stopped him from driving, I told him to take the bus to pick up Joyce and he did, but..."

Chloe took her hands and reached for Max's face, holding her gaze with intensity, "But what, Max?"

"When I saved him, I went forward in time to what life would be like with William alive... it was different, bad different." Max had Chloe's full attention now, eyes gazing into one another, Chloe hanging on Max's every word searching for some hope in this revelation. "Chloe... William was alive, Joyce was happy, and you... you..." Max struggled to find the words, feeling the pain in her heart remembering the sight of Chloe then sent stabbing pains through her, keeping her from speaking. After a moment of silence, Chloe gave Max an encouraging look to continue. Max, through tears, finished, "You were... in a car accident. When I saw you, you were... paralyzed and dying from... respiratory failure..."

Chloe let go of Max's face and took a step back, her face filled with shock and confusion, her hands wrapping around her arms holding herself close, eyes darting from object to object around them. Max could see the horror rise in her friend's face, pushing past the shock that both of them could feel. _Chloe... I'm sorry..._ Max took a step towards her, attempting to reach out to her. "Chloe... I-"

"You saved my dad and I... and you came back to this?"

"I had to choose. As we are now, with William gone, Joyce happy again, finally, and you here, alive and healthy... or William alive, both him and Joyce just barely happy enough to keep on a front for you, and you... laying there... dying."

Chloe shook her head and started to cry again. Max reached for her and grabbed her by the arms, turning Chloe to face her. "Chloe... I made a choice... the one that kept you with me and kept Joyce happy... please don't hate me for this."

Chloe pulled Max into a hug and squeezed her tightly, head resting on Max's neck and letting her tears run down off her face. "Max, I love you... you really would do anything for me... I could never hate you for making that choice... for keeping me alive... again..." Max hugged back, resting her hand on the back of Chloe's neck to pull her in close.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Max told more of the story, the painful choice she made during that time. "You asked me to kill you, Chloe." Chloe froze, arms frozen around Max, tears on hold, even her breathing stilled and her heart beat seemed to stop a few times. Max took a gulp of air and continued, "You asked me to overdose you with Morphine... so that you weren't in pain anymore, so that you didn't make your parents suffer from sorrow and debt, so that you could remember me... as the last memory of your life." Max started to shiver in Chloe's embrace; Chloe was still frozen to the spot, shock taking over her entire body. Max pulled back to look into her friends eyes and asked, "Say something?"

Chloe closed her mouth and swallowed some air before whispering, "Did... you do it?... did you kill me?"

Max cried hard, falling back into her friend's arms, "I didn't want you to suffer anymore... you were dying of pain, you were miserable... I didn't want you to die that way, you were in so much pain Chloe... I had too, I had- I'm so sorry, Chloe."

"No, Max, no," Chloe said, finding feeling back in her body enough to pull Max into the tightest embrace she could do, "I'm so sorry Max, I'm so selfish... Wanting my dad back was the worst thing I could ask for if I known you would try, at that cost... I'm glad you did it... I'm glad you let me go... I wouldn't want you to suffer watching me rot away." Chloe kissed Max's cheek and rubbed her friend's back. "I will never doubt you again, Max. And I will never ask you to do anything like that again... ever."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this was tense... but I wanted it to be emotional. The easiest thing about this was it was a Chloe x Max thing and I like writing for them. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. True Friend

**Dice Challenge 03**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **"True" Friend**  
 **Paring: (13) Kate & (15) Dana**  
 **Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**  
 **Rating: K+**

* * *

I never thought of myself as the nervous type. Seriously though, I've always been the bold one, the go-getter, the positive and forceful kind of girl who knew what she wanted and went for it. This was the first time I've ever felt nervous and it wasn't because of a boy that I liked or at the possibility of being pregnant. The idea of seeing Kate, after what she went through, made me nervous.

That was a terrible day; watching Kate stand on the edge of the school roof and seeing Max reach out to try and stop her... that's not something you could forget every day. After Max got her down and David helped the ambulance escort Kate away, I remember looking around at everyone's faces, watching them cry or seem indifferent, remembering that we are all to blame for what almost happened, even me.

It had been months since I've seen Kate; Juliet, Zak, Logan and I all went to the hospital to talk to her and leave her gifts, but she was sleeping, so we left her stuff and left. Juliet and I went back a week later, but her family was there and we didn't want to interrupt. Kate was all Blackwell could talk about. I can't even count how many articles Juliet wrote that mentioned what happened, as though Juliet was trying to forgive herself by making everyone aware of what happened. She would never talk about how she felt, but then again no one did, except Max. There were a couple of nights Max came to my dorm and she just talked, venting as I listened to her and tried to comfort her. The school had a mandatory meeting with all the students about bullying awareness, yet the graffiti around campus just increased, especially the ones against Kate. I took it upon myself to get rid of most of it, when I could, with Max and Juliet's help, we were able to clean up almost a third of the graffiti around campus. After all of this, here I stand, outside of Kate's dorm room door, holding flowers and I'm too nervous to knock on her door.

The voices around me filled the hall like normal, except this time I paid no attention to anyone. I was too busy searching myself to find the courage to knock on the door in front of me. Months have gone by and not once did I think of leaving Kate a message in her room so she could find it. I didn't even leave anything on her dry erase board outside of her dorm. Sometimes I feel so selfish, even though I know I'm not. This made seeing her now so much more important though. This was something I wanted to do. Hopefully she doesn't hate me for it. Come on, Dana, knocking is the easy part.

So I did, about three times, and waited patiently, gripping the bottom of the roses carefully in both hands. I bet she looks better, back to her old self and happy. At least, that's what I hope she looks like. From what I remember Max telling me, her mom and dad were a wreck the entire time Kate was in the hospital, so I'm sure Kate is probably worried about her family.

Suddenly, I could hear the door knob click and I looked down at the knob. It twisted and the door opened up away from me, revealing Kate in the doorway. I took one look at Kate and smiled; she looked beautiful. Everything about her look was normal, except she was glowing, her face was bright and warm, here eyes were shining, she had a smile growing on her lips, and her cheeks were rosy. This made me smile too. Suddenly, I forgot what I was about to say, but that was alright because Kate seemed happy to see me. I sound shocked, I mean, I'm happy to see her so happy, and I hope that she's happy to see me because I'm happy to see her... I may have confused my thoughts there. I smiled at her and made a small waving gesture, slowly reaching my other hand out to hand Kate the roses. Kate took one look at the roses and flashed a bright smile, grabbing them gently from my hands and waving me to follow her inside.

When I walked in, I knew I needed privacy, so I closed the door behind me. Kate went over to her bunny and showed her the roses, making a cutesy voice as she talked tot he rabbit, before placing the roses on her desk. While she did that, I took a look around her dorm room. The last time I saw it, it was dark, grim, and cluttered, so unlike Kate. Now, it looks brighter yet not as sad, which makes me happy. Kate was still unpacking from the hospital, all her stuff was scattered on her bed. I just folded my hands together and held them in front of me, still smiling at the rejuvenated Kate Marsh.

Kate did a small spin to turn and face me, her face glowing again. She really did look happy to see me, which pleased me to no end because I was so worried about her. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I missed seeing her around Blackwell, missed seeing her in classes, out on the grounds, even seeing her with Max or Alyssa. I was witness to Kate slowly fading away and I did nothing to stop it. It made me feel crappy. Especially looking at her now, with all these memories flooding me as I looked at Kate.

When I looked back at Kate, I had a weird feeling that she wasn't just looking at me, but through me. She just stood there with a smile as her cheeks flushed and I stood here probably looking stupid, gazing at her while these memories flooded my mind. I could feel my cheeks flush, so I dropped my gaze and stared at my hands, fumbling for words. Where were my words? I know how to speak. Why can't I just say that I'm sorry? It's just Kate, it's the same Kate as before, before the sadness took over. Just say it, girl, it's not that hard. Finally, I find the words I'm searching for, when I feel hands on my arms. Looking up, Kate stood in front of me, smiling with a tear in her eye. She knows, it's like she read my mind.

Before I could say anything, Kate pulled me into a hug and I broke apart. My mind stopped sending me memories, I lost all train of thought for words, I just hugged back and held on like she was about to fall off of the Earth. We stayed that way, tightly in a hug, just holding each other. Never again will I ignore Kate or laugh at her being bullied. Never again will I allow harm to come to this girl. She has friends now, more then ever, and people like me who want to be forgiven for their actions. I can't let her get hurt again. I won't find her on another roof as long as I live. This time, I'll be the true friend Kate Marsh needs, not the one who cared more about school spirit, parties and boys more then her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This fiction was meant to not have dialog, but action as dialog. First time I've written through the perspective of one person, I hope I did Dana justice. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Under The Tree

**Dice Challenge 04**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Under the Tree**  
 **Pairing: (6) Daniel and (16) Brooke**  
 **Genre: (4) Angst**  
 **Rating: K+**

* * *

The sun was scorching hot as it blared down on Daniel, the light blinding him from his sketchbook, and making him sweat hard. Within thirty minutes, the sun managed to gaze down over his spot next to the tree and blare down on top of him, making Daniel feel like he was melting into the grass. After a few minutes of desperately wiping sweat off of his brow before it dripped down onto his sketches, Daniel got up and moved across the grounds to the only shaded tree he could find.

As he walked by, Daniel looked around at the other students and sighed. He didn't pay much attention to everyone, it was hard enough knowing he'd have to see all these people later at the End of the World party, knowing that most of them hated him. Sketches were all he had and people bully him about it not being 'art.' Not that bullying was all that new to him, but when his art got attacked, Daniel took the bullying to heart and it became personal to him. Finally returning his gaze to his feet, Daniel kept walking to the shaded area when he realized it was occupied already.

Brooke was sitting there, her tablet in hand, eyes completely focused down on the screen. After a moment of looking at her, Daniel decided to sit down near her anyway, the shade seemed so much more appealing compared to the sun. Picking the side on Brooke's left, Daniel rested himself against the tree and slid down, placing his sketch book on his lap.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up and said to Brooke, "Sorry for taking this spot. The sun is so hot, I needed a place to cool down and sketch."

"Knock your socks off," Brooke said uninterested, without looking up from her tablet.

Daniel decided to sketch on: he looked over across the grass and saw Stella standing in front of one of Mr. Jefferson's photo's on the lawn. Daniel flipped to a new page, and began to sketch Stella quickly before she walked away, taking in her face as she gazed at the photo. The minutes seemed to tick by, by the time Daniel was done, it was as good as he wanted it to be and Stella had left for nearly ten minutes by then. He made some finishing touches and pulled out is his phone to take a photo of his sketch. Putting his sketch pad down on his bag, Daniel sent the sketch to Stella when he heard a voice from his right say, "Wow, that looks really good."

Daniel turned and saw Brooke looking at the sketch from his phone. Daniel pushed his glasses back up and said, "Th-thank you. It was perfect, her gaze at the photo."

"Your sketches beat a lot of the photographs taken around here. Something to be proud of, Daniel." Brooke said before sitting back and focusing on her game.

Daniel turned to her and asked, "What are you doing? Playing a game?"

"Exactly," Brooke said without looking away, "A shooter to let out some rage. I'm pretending that I'm shooting Max, it gets me through the day."

"Why Max?" Daniel asked curiously as he scooted over and looked at the screen.

Brooke shrugged and played on, "Dunno, just feel like it... I guess I'm kind of annoyed."

"Annoyed how?"

"Don't really want to get into it, Daniel," Brooke said.

Daniel slid back to his old spot and pushed his glasses up again. "I'm not annoyed, just down... I'm tired of being picked on."

Brooke's tablet made some loud bang sounds before she put the tablet down on her lap and said, "Damn... Yeah, well people here suck. That's Blackwell."

Daniel continued, "This is a place for art and photography, for science and learning... sketching is part of art, and I'm really smart..."

"Well, that's why people pick on you; because you're smarter and more talented then most of these guys." Brooke laid her head back on the tree and rubbed her forehead, "I feel bad for Warren all the time, he gets bullied a lot too and he's really smart."

Daniel smiled and turned to Brooke, "You like Warren a lot. Are you guys... together?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Sadly, Warren prefers a girl of a lesser breed."

"That's not nice to say of Max, Brooke," Daniel said pushing his glasses up, "Max is very artistic, cool, sweet and smart."

Brook shrugged and folded her arms, "If you think so... I guess I'm a bit jealous."

Daniel nodded to himself and said, "Warren and you are good friends. Don't count yourself out yet, Brooke... Can I sketch you?"

Brooke nodded. Daniel pulled his sketch pad back on his lap and positioned himself to find the best angle to sketch Brooke at. "I want to capture this moment, this feeling that you feel."

"How come? It's depressing."

"Later on, you will see this and be happy that you aren't this sad anymore." Daniel sketched on, taking breaks every so often to instruct Brooke or just to gaze at her, making sure he gets the details right. After twenty minutes, Daniel did the finishing touches and looked up at Brooke for a few seconds. After a while, Brooke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Daniel pushed his glasses up and said, "I was just thinking... you should go to the Vortex Club party."

"Uh, barf," Brooke said, gazing over the sketch pad to view Daniel's sketchbook.

"I'm going... only cause Max convinced me too," Daniel said with his head down, "Trying to have some last minute social fun, I guess."

Brooke giggled and said, "The Vortex Club is where all the douche bags will be, that doesn't sound like fun at all. Sounds like a place people like us go to die."

"That's a very negative view of the party," said Daniel.

"I wonder if Warren is going? Well, if Max is going then he must be," Brooke said with annoyance. She looked down and rubbed her hands, "Max isn't that bad actually, she's pretty brave. The way she went on the roof after Kate, that was so boss. Even I respect that... I told you that before, though."

Daniel nodded and replied, "It's alright, I agree with you."

They sat there for a moment in silence before Brooke packed her tablet in her bag and stood up. Daniel looked up at her and saw her turn to face him. "Listen, Daniel, we could go to the party together. Why not? Then we can drink and complain about life, right?" Daniel just looked down without a reply, so Brooke continued. "I'm sorry I'm so... annoying? I really like Warren and it has cost me so much time wasted. My grade was so close to dropping because I was so worried about Warren liking Max more. And I get weirdly jealous for no reason. Guess I'm still a 'girl' in life."

Daniel smiled and looked up at Brooke, "At least you don't get shoved into everything, pushed into heavy stuff, and made fun off for more then just your art work... Sometimes I wonder if Kate was smart in making her decision..."

"No," Brooke said before Daniel could get in another word, "Kate was smart, her decision to kill herself was desperation, not smarts... Don't let the bullies get you down, Daniel, otherwise the will win again... Now I feel all sappy... I'll see you later, Daniel."

Brooke walked off to the dorms and Daniel sat there, sketchbook in hand, facing down at it. He smiled, but wasn't quite pleased, feeling like a jerk for even thinking of suicide for his issues after what happened to Kate.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this was good, I'm honestly not sure I feel like... Brooke came off too much as a bad character, even though I didn't intend on it. All room for improvement, though.**


	6. Football

**Dice Challenge 05**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Football**  
 **Paring: (15) Dana and (20) Logan**  
 **Genre: (5) Friendship**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Logan:** We need 2 talk D

 **Dana:** Bout ?

 **Logan:** Meet me at 8 football field

 **Logan:** Just u

 **Dana:** U R Freaking me out, Lo, what's up?

 **Logan:** No worries just talk

 **Dana:** I'll b there

With a smile, Logan pocketed his phone, threw on his football Letterman coat, his football and headed outside to throw the skin around with Zak. _She better be there._

Around 7:45pm, Logan was laying around his room, tossing his football up in the air and back down in his hands. He was ignoring his phone; Logan received constant bullshit texts from the other Bigfoots about pointless crap. Tonight, the only person he cared to hear from was Dana saying she would be at the field. With a glance at his clock, Logan got up to get dressed. He threw on a pair of jeans, a 'Bigfoots' tee, his phone, keys, and football and headed out of the dorm.

After dodging the remaining traffic on the street, Logan ran over and found the field deserted except for the lights. Checking his watch, he decided to wait by tossing the ball up as high as possible and catching it again. The noise of the cars passing by muffled his phone, and by 8:15 he glanced at his time to realize he missed three text from Dana already.

 **Dana:** I'm ready 2 go

 **Dana:** R U There?

 **Dana:** B right there, gotta freshen up

Logan just smiled, tucked his ball under his arm, and text back:

 **Logan:** U R great, don't take 2 long

After putting his phone back in his butt pocket, Logan turned around and ran to the middle of the field. He took a moment to look around, taking in the night in Arcadia with the blinding field lights blaring into his eyes, before he decided to continue tossing the ball around.

After another ten minutes, Logan looked over at Blackwell and saw Dana's figure about to cross the street. _Fuck yes, she's here._ Logan gave one more toss in the air to his ball before he focused his attention at Dana again. She ran over and ran to the field, stopping about twenty feet away from him, catching her breath and pulling a coat tighter on her. Logan smiled and tossed the football at her. Quickly, Dana grabbed it and tossed it back with an uninterested smirk.

"I hope you didn't drag me out here to play catch, Logan," said Dana with some annoyance.

Logan laughed, "Fuck no, I wanted to talk to you."

"We don't have much to talk about anymore," Dana said with tense glares at him.

Logan tossed the ball back at her and said, "It's about your new boyfriend. The punk kid."

"His name is Trevor," Dana said as she tossed the ball back. "What could you possibly say about him?"

"Look, I didn't come out here to fight. You and I, we have a lot of history, ya know."

Logan tossed the ball to Dana as she said, "Unfortunately, I do."

"Did you get my letter?"

"That crumbled up ball of spit paper on my desk, yes," Dana said throwing the ball back. Logan caught it and his face fell in response. "Sorry, been a bad day."

"You and me, we were good together," said Logan.

"You are an ass, Logan, and our relationship was bad," Dana said, face falling to sadness.

 _Well, I knew this wouldn't be easy._ Logan threw the ball back and said, "Look, D, I don't feel comfortable knowing that with all our history, you're willing to risk all of yourself on some punk kid who can't even skateboard well."

Dana caught it and took a hard look at the ball, grazing her fingers over the bumps, before replying, "I risked all of myself on you, and more. I think I deserve to be happy... even if Trevor is a bit dorky... and can't dance." She tossed the ball back and folded her arms. "Why does that even matter to you? You do know we are broken up right?"

Logan caught it and walked towards her, placing his ball under his arm, "I just wanted you to know... look, I know I'm a dick, alright, I'm a dick to everyone, but after what happened... I would have changed for you." Dana looked away, avoiding this conversation that Logan fiercely brought to attention. "D, even though you weren't pregnant for long, I was willing to be a better dude for you."

"It was too late, Logan," Dana said sadly. "I feel bad enough as it is."

"I'm happy for you, Dana," Logan said, with a dorky smile crouching up on his face, "And that's the most sensitive I'll ever get, I promise you that."

Dana laughed and grabbed the football from Logan's arm, "Oh, I believe that... Do you mean it?"

Logan shrugged and laughed out, "If you wanna date a skater punk and get enjoyment out of his shitty dancing skills, who am I to stop you?"

"Wait, wait," Dana said with laughter crouching up in her throat, "You mean... you're trying to be the supportive friend?"

"Our Bigfoots have our pride, and I happen to be a good guy, ya know," Logan said with a cocky smile.

"When you're not bullying students you deem lower then you?"

Logan dropped his hands and said, "Listen, dorks are dorks. I'll learn my lesson one day, and get my ass kicked by karma another. Point is... I'm here for you."

Dana smiled and threw the football a few yards behind Logan. He turned around and turned back to give Dana a death stare. She giggled and said, "Thank you, friend."

As Dana walked away, Logan smiled sheepishly to himself as he went to retrieve his football. _I guess I could lay off the punk... and the dorks... I'm not that big of an ass, am I? Well, if I am... fuck it._ After a few minutes, Logan grabbed his football and ran back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Spotlight on Logan here, even though he's kind of a jerk, this was interesting to write from his perspective.**


	7. Dreaming

**Dice Challenge 06**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Paring: (5) Juliet and (18) Taylor**  
 **Genre: Horror**  
 **Rated: M  
Warning: Themes of violence, swearing, and graphic detail.**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this took me so long to upload, I literally didn't know what to write or how to begin for this story... So I hope you like it. It took me forever to get this down, this was the most challenging fic in this series so far, which is what I want, but as I was trying to write this, life got in the way as well... so I'm sorry for how long it took. But enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Thanks again, Dana," Juliet said from the door way of her friend's room, "I need all the help I can get for this."

Dana stood in her door way, leaning against the frame and nodded, "Of course, Jules, I know you do."

"Way to like, save my ass, again," said Juliet with a smile. Juliet reached to hug her friend when suddenly, the lights cut out.

They stop immediately and try to look around the hallway; the sounds of small, freak out screams coming from different rooms around them. Doors were opening and Juliet could make out heads popping out from the rooms. Dana reached her hand out to Juliet's to calm the nerves. _Power's out again, go figure._ Juliet turned around and saw Victoria's figure step out and lean against the doorway soon after Kate appeared as well.

After a few minutes of mumbling back and forth between people, there was a silence that grew stronger as the minutes passed on. Dana gripped her friends hand tighter to reassure her things were okay. _Dana, really, I'm fine. Just a bit freaked. What's going on?_ Juliet gripped her hand back before releasing it and feeling her way across the hall to her dorm room when a loud 'click' noise broke the silence followed by the sound of a door slamming against the wall.

From down the hall, Juliet could make out a small figure, but couldn't tell who it was; a girl ran in, turned to close the door immediately, and took in huge breath's of air. Another figure of a girl ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What's going on?" she asked the smaller girl. "Crazy! He's going crazy!" _That's Courtney, I'd like recognize those two voices in my dreams any day._ Taylor pulled her up and said, "Who's crazy?" Courtney took in sharp intakes of breath and replied, "Nathan! Nathan's got a gun, he's shooting people down!"

Immediately, Victoria's voice bounced off the walls, "Bullshit! Nathan wouldn't do that, you bitch!"

"Victoria, I swear, it's true! I just saw Nathan shoot Samuel and Hayden!" Courtney screeched back to her.

Juliet braced herself, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Is that true? Samuel and Hayden are...?"

Taylor pulled Courtney closer to the others as Courtney breathed out, "... and Stella... and Justin, and his punk friends... right there on the lawn..."

Before she could say anything else, there was another slam and inside came Max quickly closing the door behind her and taking sharp breathes just like Courtney. _Max? Oh my god, this can't be true._ Max didn't have to say a word before the girls started frantically running down the other end of the hall. Victoria stood there, stunned at the information she received, until she felt a tug on her arm; Kate was pulling her back to the other side of the hall. Max ran and grabbed a hold of Broke and Dana to pull her away. Juliet followed, pushing Alyssa closer to the others. Behind her, Taylor was helping Courtney along.

Once at the back, the girls started to speak frantically, trying to figure out a way out when there was a sharp 'click' noise in the distance. Suddenly... silence. All of the girls looked back to the main dorm staircase, hearing small sounds of footsteps grow closer. _Oh fuck!_ As the footsteps grew closer, the girls pushed closer together, until they stopped. A shadow of a head was seen on the other side of the door. The door opened an, slowly, a figure stepped inside, letting the door close behind it naturally. _Nathan?... We have to get out of here, where's Dana?_

Juliet looked over her shoulder for Dana, but was detracted when Victoria stood up and stepped out of the crowd. She could hear Courtney from behind her say in a whisper, "Victoria, no! Come back!" but Victoria walked forward, slowly. Courtney too got up, and Taylor as they followed Victoria forward. Juliet stepped backward, bumping into Kate who grabbed her shoulders and pulled forward.

Victoria stopped a few feet away from Nathan before she raised her hands up and said, "Nathan?... Nate, please, let's just ta-" There was a bang before Victoria fell to the floor. Screams erupted from the girls; the girls behind Juliet pushed their way down the back stairway as she watched Taylor and Courtney in front of her. They were screaming and crying, deciding to run to Victoria's fallen body or to run back with the others. Courtney decided to move forward and with another bang, she fell too the ground not far from Victoria's. Taylor quickly turned around and headed towards Juliet.

 _I need to get out of here!_ Juliet ran for the back doors and pushed herself through. Behind her, she heard Taylor follow and close the door behind quickly, pressing her hands against it to hold it shut. Juliet stopped and turned to her, seeing her struggle and hearing footsteps come closer from the other side. _Fuck! But Dana?... Max?... I can't just leave Taylor alone... Damn it!_ Juliet ran and pushed the door along side Taylor, holding it closed, listening to footsteps exit from the bottom of the stairway.

A few moments passed, the two girls silencing their breathing in order to listen. As Nathan's footsteps grew closer, Juliet and Taylor looked at each other. _She's so scared... I've never seen her this scared... I'm scared too, like ready to wet myself scared..._ The footsteps stopped. Taylor reached out and grabbed Juliet's hand, gripping it tightly.

There was a bang and a sharp pain hit Juliet instantly. A hole appeared through the door as she fell backwards, her hand releasing Taylor's and resting on her stomach as blood trickled down. Taylor screamed and let go of the door, falling back to the wall opposite as she watched Juliet bleed. The door opened and Nathan stepped through, gun firm in hand, gazing back at Taylor. Juliet turned and waved at her to run... and she did. Taylor ran down the steps before the sound of a gun shot filled the stairway and her body flung against the wall, rolling down the rest of the way. Juliet pressed her hand against the bleeding wound and looked up at Nathan. He walked over to her, smirk on his face, and pressed the gun barrel to her forehead. "Please..." The words slipped out of her lips before she heard the gun shot.

"Hey! Are you okay in there? Juliet, answer your damn door!"

Juliet jumped out of her slumber, sitting up in her bed, breathing heavy. She rubbed her forehead and started to cry a little as she did, remembering what she had seen. _Just a dream, Juliet, like quit freaking out. It was just a dream... although, Nathan is crazy._ Trying to shock herself out of it by laughing, Juliet let go of her head and rubbed her legs.

"... Hello?! Open this damn door now!"

 _The fuck does Taylor want?_ Juliet got up and went to the door slowly, still trying to shake her thoughts from the dream. She went to the door and opened it to a very pissed off Taylor on the other side. Juliet just rubbed the back of her head and asked, "Uh, Hi, Taylor. What are you-?"

"It's fucking 2:45 in the morning, why are you screaming like a banshee in there?!" Taylor asked loudly. _Sure, yell at me for screaming yet here you stand like fucking shouting._ "People need their sleep!"

"I just had a bad dream, shut up," Juliet let out, expressing her disdain at her friend.

"Well get yourself under control, please!" said Taylor.

Juliet shook her head and replied, "Fine, just go back to bed okay?"

Taylor went to turn on her heal when suddenly there was a loud bang and the sound of a door slamming against the wall. Juliet peered out of her doorway and looked towards the sound. A small figure came through, quickly turning to close the door and leaning against it, breathless. Taylor ran over to her leaving Juliet alone in her doorway. Doors started opening, girls started appearing in the hallway.

"What's going on, Courtney," Taylor asked reaching for her friend.

Courtney looked at her, breathing frantically, "Crazy! He's going crazy!"

 _Oh, fuck me, really?!... This is crazy, this is just another dream._ Juliet calmed herself down a bit. _Let's just get though this._ Juliet turned to Dana and softly grabbed her arm, leading her down the hallway. As Juliet walked, she could hear Courtney go on about Nathan in the background and saw Max rush past her. Juliet guided Dana to the back, turning to grab Kate who reached for Victoria s well. As everyone started moving back, Juliet turned back and saw Taylor dragging Courtney to the others.

Juliet stopped them and looked at Taylor, saying, "We need to barricade the door so that the others can get away, but don't stand in front of it."

"What? Who do you think you-?" Taylor started.

"Listen, just do as I say and we'll all be fine," she said as she dragged Taylor with her, leaving Courtney to go to the others.

They ran to the main door and held it shut, standing on the sides, pressing against it. _Let's just get this dream over with, I'll get shot and wake up._ She could hear the footsteps approach again. Looking over, Juliet reached for Taylor's hand and gripped it as they held the door shut. Taylor gripped back and the footsteps stopped. The silence grew in the room. _I'm going to move in place right now so it ends faster._ Juliet pushed herself from the wall and stood in front of the door. Taylor looked her, tugging Juliet to her, whispering, "What the hell are you doing?"

There was a sharp bang and suddenly, pain filled Juliet again. She fell back on the floor, releasing Taylor's grip and grabbing her stomach to stop the bleeding. Taylor screamed and backed against the wall, letting the door swing open. The girls in the back screamed as well and started pushing each other back through the door as Nathan stepped in. He looked down at Juliet, pressed the gun to her head and smiled. She closed her eyes and waited. _Come on, just shoot me._ Juliet heard a bang, but didn't feel anything. Juliet opened her eyes and say Nathan's mouth wide open. With a laugh, he pulled the gun away and started walking down the hallway after the remaining girls. _Stupid shit, he made that sound with his mouth._

Once Nathan was farther down the hallway, Taylor bent down and grabbed Juliet in her arms. Juliet fell against her, holding her bleeding stomach tightly. Taylor looked behind her and opened the door slowly, watching to make sure Nathan didn't notice her doing this. Once she jarred the door open enough, she began to pull at Juliet to get her through the door way as Juliet tried to scoot her way there. Juliet pushed her sell out the rest of the way and watched Taylor shut the door silently just as Nathan could be heard opening the door opposite them.

Juliet rested against the steps, pressing her hand against her stomach when Taylor came closer and and pressed her hand against Juliet's stomach as well. "I'll get you help, Juliet, we just have to wait for Nathan to get out of here."

"Thank you, Taylor," Juliet said through gritted teeth. She looked up at Taylor and smiled before she felt something cold tear through her skin. There was a sharp pain against the coldness followed by the oozing of warm blood flowing downward. Juliet reached up to her neck and gripped it, trying to stop the blood from flowing. She looked over at Taylor who was smiling, twirling a knife in hand. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Please, Juliet, please wake up now! Wake up now!_

Juliet's expression changed from shock to anger as she saw Taylor stand up in front of her. "You just stay here and rest, Juliet. You had a horrible dream and now you need all the rest you can get." Taylor opened the door back up again and headed through the door. Before leaving completely, she turned to Juliet who was bleeding profusely on the steps. "Maybe Nathan's not the only one going a little crazy... Maybe crazy is contagious... To bad you won't write about this in your paper anymore."

 _I gotta wake up, fuck this bitch, I gotta wake up... why aren't I waking up?_ Juliet grunted as she watched the blond girl walk way, the door closing slowly on her. Her vision was getting fuzzy, her eye sight growing worse and she began to feel light headed. _Wake up, Juliet, wake up!_ She felt weak, her arms falling to her sides, her head falling back against the stairs. _No... no, please, not yet... not... yet..._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she pressed out the remain air in her lungs, her head fell to the side and suddenly... the world was black.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the wait, I look forward to more writing!**


	8. Dorm Grounds

**Dice Challenge 07**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.** **  
** **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Paring: (7) Alyssa & (11) Chloe**  
 **Genre: (5) Friendship**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

The sun was hot that day as it beat down on the students lounging around at Blackwell. The weather was practically perfect for sports, the sun had made new opportunities for photos, creatures were running around happily, and it seemed to put everyone in a good mood. Alyssa chose to go outside and read again, avoiding any drama from inside the dorm as she strolled out and took her usual spot on the bench just outside of the dormitory. Her logic: makes her look more social, normal, and eager to get out in the world. In reality, it was just easier to read by sunlight and not be bothered with.

Although Alyssa usually had a book with her, more chick-lit books then she could count, she was still somewhat observant with everything around. She could notice five different people all doing different things yet she still couldn't dodge stuff thrown at her head. It was least likely she would be bugged when she sat outside anyhow.

As she sat, trying do dive deeply into a new book, she saw a flash of movement across her face that sparked her attention. She looked up and over to the dorm; she saw a tall, slender girl with blue hair run past her and directly inside of the dormitory. Alyssa was skeptical, not remembering ever seeing that girl here before, but she ignored it instead of worrying about it. It wasn't long before she heard the dormitory door open again, before she looked up and saw the same girl come out. The girl pulled out her phone and began to frantically text, grunting in what seemed like frustration as she did so. Alyssa made an attempt to dive back into her book, but as she started reading another sentence, there was a figure that approached her.

Looking up, Alyssa noticed the blue-haired girl look down at her. The girl said, "Hey, this is probably a hella dumb question, but you live on the same level dorm as Max Caulfield, right?"

Alyssa closed her book and looked up without lifting her face, "I do live down the hall from Max. Why? Who are you?"

"Someone looking for Max, have you seen her?" the girl asked with a hint of impatience.

"I'm pretty sure Max is still up there," Alyssa said slowly, "I haven't seen her since she got home last night. She might still be asleep."

The girl puffed out a giggle and pulled out her phone to text again, "Of course, sleeping in like a bum. Not cool, Caulfied."

Alyssa observed the girl in front of her; the brown jacket, tank top with the bra showing, bullet necklace, beanie on top of punk-blue hair, torn jeans with boots, a tattoo peaking out of the sleeve, blue nail polish and rubber bracelets. It dawned on her that she had seen this girl before, quite a few times with Max and even before then.

"Aren't you... Rachel Amber's friend?" asked Alyssa curiously.

The girl stopped texting and placed her phone in her pocket. "Yeah, why?"

Alyssa just shrugged her shoulders, "I... just remembered seeing you with her before she disappeared... now you hang with Max."

"And you're, like, Kate's friend right?" asked the girl, "I'm Chloe Price: Ex-Blackhell student."

"Alyssa Anderson," said Alyssa giving Chloe a nod, "Love the blue hair. Totally hardcore."

"Same to you, dude," Chloe said, "I'll be back I guess since Maxine is being lazy as fuck right now."

Alyssa just rubbed her arm and replied, "She had a rough night; she was with Kate at the hospital for hours, I'm surprised they even let her stay that long."

Chloe folded her arms and looked at Alyssa unexpectedly, "She was with Kate? All night?" Alyssa nodded before Chloe could continue with her questions. "How is Kate? Have you heard from her?"

"She seems to be alright, but she's not to happy to talk to me or Stella right now," said Alyssa, fumbling with her book in her hands, "I'm pretty sure she hates us for not doing anything when she was on that roof."

Chloe shifted her feet and said, "At that rate, all of Blackwell and more could be blamed for that shit. Don't think that's it. It's probably just because Max was the one on the roof, ya know, being all hella heroic and shit. Give it time, she'll come around."

"How are you so sure? Are you even close to Kate?" Alyssa asked defensively.

And, of course, Chloe replied defensively, "I'm close to Max. I know all what Max knows about Kate and what Rachel told me, that's it. Chill."

Alyssa looked down at her hands and rubbed the top of her left palm. "Look, if you really need Max, just use a card to slide in between the locking bar and the door frame and twist the handle. The door will pop right open."

Chloe smiled and replied, "Oh yeah? No shit, thanks Lys." She turned to walk back to the dorm before she stopped and turned to face the pink-haired girl. "Hey look, Kate's going to be fine, no worries. And don't worry, Max is here for you too you know."

"I know, Max is like the Blackwell Angel now."

"A ninja with a halo," Chloe said, hand resting on the handle, "And I trust her. So if Max is there for you, I'm here too... just not on campus."

With a smirk, Chloe saluted Alyssa and slipped inside the dorm room. Alyssa smiled and opened up her book again, reading from the spot she left off on. After a few minutes of reading, finally glad to be absorbed in her book, she looked up at a sudden scream she heard coming from the dorm. Alyssa looked up and could clearly hear Max shout, "Godamn it, Chloe, how the hell did you get in here?! You scared the shit out of me!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was just a quick interaction story. Sorry if this seemed dull, I thought I had a good one planned out, but this one wasn't too bad.**


	9. October 12, 2013

**Dice Challenge 08**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Paring: (13) Kate & (14) Nathan**  
 **Genre: (6) Random - Hurt/ Comfort and Romance (Marshscott)**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

October 12th, 2013

This is the first day they allowed me to have a pencil and paper, afraid I might stab someone or harm myself, I guess. Maybe they're finally learning to trust me with objects other then feathers, pillows, or other crap like that. Never thought I'd miss holding a camera so much. Stupid. So stupid.

The doctors prescribed me a new med to control my so called 'anger' issues, only problem is it increases any 'tendencies' I may have while I'm not them. If I don't take them, I'm not susceptible to kill myself, but I'm more eager to hurt other people. What the fuck is medicine good for anyway? I guess it's better then the straight jacket I'm in.

Strange thing today, I had a visitor that wasn't family or Victoria. Actually, I didn't get a 'visit' more like I heard someone outside the room asking for me and, because everyone thinks I'm a 'crime on humanity' they turned the girl away. Eh, maybe tomorrow she'll be back.

Time to get my meds on and do a stupid 'group exercise' with the others. I'd give anything for some blow right now, even some kush. Bullshit.

October 13th, 2013

Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, and Hayden came today to visit. They stayed for a a few hours before going back to school. I guess it was nice, I mean, I miss being free and hanging with them, but at the same time it doesn't make me feel better having them here. They look at me different now, like I'm a monster or something. It wasn't me, it was Jefferson that was the fucking monster, but I still get looks like I murdered a child or something.

I got visit from that girl again today. This time, she was allowed in my room to see me, but the nurses told her I was sleeping. Through my squinted eyes I could see who it was and I'm still fucking shocked: Kate Marsh. Why the fuck would she see me? I am the 'monster of all eternity' to people like her, after what happened. Sometimes I can't tell if people are full of shit or not.

October 15th

Kate came back again and this time I was awake. She walked in and I sat up on my bed. The nurses followed her in and put me in some restraints, ya know, just in case this 'freak' decides to pounce on the girl. Once I was in place, the nurses left to bring in a chair for Kate so she could sit. Once we were alone, it took forever to get a conversation started. Eventually I was like, "What do you want?"

I guess that was rude or something; the look she gave me was like daggers. Kate took one look at me and a tear streamed down her face. I decided to go for a calmer approach. "How are you doing... since the... you know...?"

Kate shrugged at me and said, "I'm alive and I feel better." Her hands were on her lap, tightly placed there and her eyes scanned me up and down. "I wanted to see you... to tell you... I forgive you, Nathan." Forgive me? Forgive? Me? The freak, the angry monster of Blackwell? Must be bullshit. I didn't talk to her the rest of the time and eventually, she left me.

October 16th

As night crept up, I grew bored yet again. A few more days and I'll be released, thank fucking god. I can't stand it here, the people here are such crap too. Also, the visits are so fake it makes me sick... I might be to hard on that; I did enjoy seeing Victoria... and I guess the visit with Kate was decent.

Ask and you shall receive; Kate appeared right before visiting hours were up. She came inside the room and looked at me, with the same worried expression on her face. I swallowed my pride and said, "I'm... I'm sorry, alright? For everything." Then she asked me if I was telling the truth. All I did was nod at her, I'm not one for talking all the time. "I am a dick, I get it." It was true.

Then Kate did the unthinkable; she came up to me and gave me a hug. Mind you, still restrained, but I didn't struggle. It was actual human contact that felt sincere and real to me. Even now, I'm still stunned that she did that. After all, I am the dreaded demon of the night alongside Jefferson dick. "I forgive you and pray for you, Nathan." Why did those words mean anything to me?

October 18th

My release from the hospital was held back a day or two; the doctors said my anger is starting to get unhinged again, I was just pissed off at my father. That's nothing unusual.

I saw Kate one more time today, she brought me a flower and sat opposite my restrained ass. This time, we didn't really talk, we just kind of allowed the silence to talk for us. It's weird, I never did this shit with Victoria or anyone else. I can't tell if this means anything or if it's just a stupid thing to do.

Before she left though, Kate went over and hugged me one more time.

October 22nd

My first day back at Blackwell, no more suspension, no more hospital, back in full throttle baby... somethings different. The Vortex club wanted to give me a 'welcome back' party, but I refused. I even refused Victoria's touch today. In fact, I barely talked at all. When I saw Kate, I did smile, hoping that the couple times I saw her wasn't some illusion I had because of the meds. She was real, and she was smiling. She really was feeling better.

October 23rd

I'm pretty sure Max Caulfied would love to just shove a fork down my throat. It wasn't my fault that her friend died, that was Jefferson's, but no blame the rich-bitch monster again. I have anger issues, and other issues, yes, I get it, but lay off. So I did the unthinkable today to stop Max from doing anything stupid; I asked Kate to talk to her.

I'm pretty sure Kate thought she was dreaming, as well as the other people looking at me as I walked up to her. She nodded to me and walked away. So hopefully she talks to Caulfied and I stop receiving stares of evil.

October 26th

So, I don't know how this happened, but Kate and I ended up alone at Two Whales for a few hours. I guess it was a date? I don't know how exactly that happened. Maybe I got ditched by the others or maybe this is a prank on me. Either way, Kate didn't seem to upset by it... and neither did I.

Woah, Nathan, what are you doing? What is this? Worse yet, what does Victoria think? Fuck.

October 27th

Victoria is pissed off. Even money couldn't keep her happy this time. I guess what Kate and I shared was kind of a date. Although, to be sure, Kate insisted on double dating soon. I'm not happy. I don't need supervision, especially if this is a double date... and of all people, fucking Caulfied and that Warren kid... Bullshit.

Something else weird happened too. Kate kissed me on the cheek. I'm not sure how I feel about this.

October 30th

Something weird is happening. Since I've been out of the hospital, I've not done any blow, crystal, or kush. I've been sober as shit and a little more anti social from the Vortex club. In fact, I see Kate more and more now, I even see Caulfield more now then ever. She still hates my guts, like that was going to change.

Kate is oddly happy... and I'm happy too... I'm still fucking freaked out by this.

November 2nd

I had an outburst today. My dad is the biggest piece of shit I know. Rich or not, there's no reason to be such a dick to your own kid! Right now I'm like fuck everything! Fuck the world, fuck photography, fuck everything and everyone... except Kate. Before I went full ape shit, I snuck into the dorms and saw her. She answered her door and looked happy to see me. Before I knew it, I kissed her... I kissed her hard, long and warm... and she didn't pull away. She told me to come in and I unleashed everything on the table, I felt completely exposed. I don't know what else happened after that.

October 12th, 2013

Hey journal. They finally let me have a pen and paper... let me tell you about a crazy dream I just had, all about me being in this hospital, right here right now, and getting a visit from Kate Marsh...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've never written from Nathan's perspective before, I hope I didn't do a bad job of it.**


	10. For The Asking

**Dice Challenge 09**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Paring: (12) Warren & (6) Daniel**  
 **Genre: (1) Romance**  
 **Rating: K+**

* * *

This was awkward for Warren: standing in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, gazing at the healing black eye he received a week prior to this, and fixing his hair so it didn't look as casual as he would normally have it. As he buttoned up his suit, re-adjusted his tie again, and exhaled a breath of air, he gave himself a warm smile with a thumbs up as a boost of confidence for what he was about to do. After a few minutes of mirror gazing, Warren turned to his side table, grabbed his keys, wallet, and a folded piece of paper, jammed them into his pockets and head out of his dorm.

On his way down to the main grounds, Warren received a lot of jests, jeers, and looks from the Bigfoots and Vortex Club members as he passed by. Not all bad though, Victoria gave him a subtle nod of approval before going back to ignoring his existence. Escaping the guy's dorm, Warren stepped foot on the main campus of Blackwell where the hub of students always hung out. Gazing passed an occupied Stella and Brooke, Warren saw Max sitting on the steps with Chloe Price and a well-happy Rachel Amber looking through magazines and photos. A small pain hit Warren in the chest at the sight of Max always with Chloe, but he found that this was way easier to overcome lately, thanks to a friend. Sucking in a gasp of air, Warren took his first step forward.

As he walked by, Trevor and Justin halted their skating to make some mildly funny jests in Warren's direction. The presence of a well dressed guy was quickly observed by Stella and Brooke who, in her gaze, nearly destroyed her drone on the concrete looking at him. Warren walked closer, his aim to walk past them without to much stopping him in his way, but he couldn't avoid the looks from the girls. Brooke smiled, and fixed her hair before saying, "Wow, Warren, what's the-?"

"Sorry, Brooke," Warren said in his sweet voice, "I'm kinda in the middle of something important. We'll chat later. Cool?" Before Brooke could finish, Warren flashed a smile and walked past her and Stella.

Out of the corner of his eye, Warren spotted Max looking at him, so he turned his head. Max's smile was bright and warm as usual, what surprised him most was the looks Chloe and Rachel gave him; hooting and hollering only silenced when Max reached her arm out in front of the others, laughing just as warmly as her smile showed. If ever there was a confidence boost, that was it.

Warren walked on until he stopped under a shaded tree. Looking down, Daniel was mid sketch before he looked upward and was shocked to see his friend dressed so formal. Daniel couldn't help but feel at a loss for words at the sight, so Warren decided to start this.

"Hey, D," said Warren, hand resting behind his neck, "Whatcha think? Smooth right?"

Daniel laughed and pushed his glasses up, "Um, that's the word for it. Why are you so dressed up?"

Warren lowered his arm and shrugged, blushing slightly before he talked, "Well... do you remember, a few days ago, when we hung out instead of going to the Bigfoot game? Remember what we talked about?"

"Uh... I remember what I told you, and I told you too keep it a secret," Daniel said, his voice falling to a dull whisper.

Warren squatted down, adjusting his pants and rubbing his hands on his knees. "Listen... I was thinking about it. I realized I never thanked you for helping me with the whole... 'Max' thing. It wasn't as hard as I expected, but it was a pain to deal with."

Daniel nodded, pushing his glasses up again, "Great pain can happen in a short period of time."

"It helped me realize something though," Warren said, his smile flooding back on his face, "There are so many great people surrounding me. So what if Max wasn't the one for me. What if there was someone that... I actually wanted more?"

Daniel stared at him, feeling the heat rise inside of his cheeks, his eyes trying to avoid Warren's gaze at him, but failing miserably as he stared at the boy hovering over him.

Warren shrugged again and said, "Look, I know I'm not ideal or anything, and I know you originally wanted to keep this secret... hidden... But, I think you should show the world who you are, Daniel."

Daniel put his sketch pad in his bag and turned his gaze away from Warren, "I don't think I can do that, Warren. It would be weird. I get bullied enough as it is."

"So do I and look where I am," said Warren, standing back up, flashing his fancy suit, "I'm prettier then my own car. This suit is a throwback to the kid I used to be, before I was blinded with beautiful science."

Daniel laughed and met Warren's gaze again, asking, "So, what do you want me to do about it? Spray it in graffiti all over the campus? Sketch it, take a photo and blast it all over social media? It's not so easy."

Warren dipped his hand into his pocket and fished out the folded piece of paper he grabbed earlier. Flipping it through his fingers, he passed it over to Daniel who took it hesitantly at first. Warren put his hands back in his pockets and said, "I don't know about graffiti or social media, but as for sketching I think I covered that for you."

Daniel looked at him curiously before unfolding the piece of paper. Once it was open, Daniel gazed at it. It was a rough sketch of Daniel, sitting across from Warren on the lawn, hand-in-hand, with the words scratched across the bottom, 'Will you proudly go out with me?.' Daniel was stunned, both by the question and at the fairly decent pencil sketch Warren had done. As he went to respond, all he could do was let out a small sigh mixed with a laugh as he put the paper down on his lap and looked up at Warren with a smile.

"So I'm not artist...," said Warren sheepishly.

Daniel smiled and said, "Is this for real, Warren? No joke?"

"Absolutely," Warren said with confidence, "Tonight: forget hydrogen, you are my number one element."

To this, Daniel was stunned into almost tearing up. This kid, this boy Warren, this amazing person who went to such trouble to dress up, make a sketch, and boldly ask such a question. Daniel knew Warren was straight... or he thought he did. This was surreal for both of them. Daniel was so afraid of anyone finding out about him being bisexual yet here was this guy who was ready to show the world together, not caring about if it made him a target or if it made him question himself. Warren just smiled at him as Daniel sat there stunned, mouth hung open in shock.

It was a few moments before Daniel's brain kicked in to the moment and suddenly he was aware of his surroundings; not just Warren looking down at him exactingly, but of all the other people around the grounds suddenly stopping what they were doing and focused their attention on the two boys under the tree.

Daniel got up, pushing himself off of the ground, brushed off his pants, and pushed his glasses up with the hand that held Warren's sketch. Warren stood up from his position as well and kept his gaze at Daniel, feeling concern rise up inside of him. Keeping a whisper, Daniel looked at Warren with a sullen face, "Aren't you worried about... other people?"

"Why? They pick on me for just liking science, what more could they do for just liking myself?" Warren said with another flash of a smile.

Daniel smiled and reached forward to grip Warren's hands in his own. "Well, then let me try to say this as best as I can... for everything you just did and said... Um, ... are you... made of copper and tellurium? Because... you and everything you did... are CuTe."

Warren's face lit up and let out a laugh at Daniel who, clearly, felt very proud of that; his expression changed drastically from sullen and unsure to happy and confident. Laughing, Warren gripped Daniel's hands and asked, "So is this a 'yes' then?"

"Yes," Daniel replied shyly, his cheeks flushing hard. He pulled Warren into a tight hug which was received gratuitously back. As they held their embrace, the boys could hear the sounds of Max, Chloe and Rachel cheering like banshee's, clearly paying heavy attention on the two together.

Daniel broke the hug, hiding his blushing face in the opposite direction of the girls when Warren reached up and kissed him. The world felt as though it stopped for both of them. The warm and shock of the kiss ran down both of their spines, letting the world slip away from their conscious for a few moments. After a bit, Warren pulled back and looked at Daniel's stunned face knowing full well that he, himself, was blushing at the sudden burst of confidence.

As the world fell into view, the cheers from the girls and from others came into full surround sound. The only voice, however, that stood out was the howling of disbelief from Brooke who shouted, "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! I CANNOT EVEN GET A BREAK?!" Warren grabbed Daniel's hand and guided him to the parking lot, slightly tugging the boy along to avoid more attention then needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, a very cute romancish bit. I liked writing it. I like writing for Warren, so that was really fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D**


	11. Together

**Dice Challenge 10  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Together**

 **Paring: (3) Victoria & (14) Nathan**  
 **Genre: (6) Random - Romance**  
 **Rating: K+  
**

* * *

The knob to the room twisted open and the door flew open, allowing two bodies to stumble into the room and onto the floor. They laughed while shushing one another, kicking the door so it closed again. One got up, fell against the door and locked it. The lights flicked on as bright as they could go, making Nathan and Victoria visible to one another at last. Nathan fell against the door and laughed as he gazed down at his girlfriend, struggling to get up because she was laughing to hard.

Nathan pushed himself away from the door and reached down to help up his girlfriend before he too laughed so hard that he fell as well. He landed on his hands, holding himself above Victoria, hovering over the slightly buzzed, beautiful blonde below. Victoria laughed sweetly every time her eyes connected with Nathan's. She would look away shyly, her face flushing in his presence, before she started giggling sweaty again. Nathan, noticing this, nuzzled his nose against her warm cheek, causing her to blush harder. Eventually, he lowered himself on her side, slid his jacket off, and laid there next to Victoria.

Victoria unbuttoned her sweater and pulled it off leaving a very thin white shirt underneath. She placed her hands to her face, feeling how flushed she really was, before she looked over at Nathan who just laid there watching her. They spent an awful lot of time just like this; next to one another and gazing, just enjoying the moment. There weren't many moments for them together, not with everything going on since the beginning of the semester.

It was hard to see the spark Nathan once had, after everything that happened during the start of the semester, during the whole Rachel Amber incident. Victoria, even though she loved him, knew he wasn't completely innocent. Nathan suffered and he handled it badly, he handled it violently, and he suffered with it terribly. After Jefferson was arrested and Max was admitted to the hospital for injuries, Nathan was sent away for months to deal with what he did and his mental problems. Obviously, Nathan was expelled from Blackwell, but he was still able to visit Victoria when he wanted, courtesy of his mother. Mrs. Prescott woke up after the debacle happened, realizing how horrible Sean Prescott was to his son, and gave Nathan the kind of care she should have always done, except now her love was practically refused by a broken son. For a while, all that was left was an empty shell of a kid for a while, until he came back to Victoria.

It wasn't all his suffering either; Victoria fell into depression after the fact. Her favorite teacher, arrested, a fading idol right in front of her, a school campus falling apart at the hands of her boyfriends parents and a shady principle, half the school wanted to torch her for still supporting Nathan, and it left her feeling alone. After the ordeal was over, Taylor and Courtney were still there, still helping Victoria handle everything going on, Kate forgave her for everything, and even Max turned out to be a great friend that Victoria needed. For a while, Victoria and Max spent a lot of time together, just listening to music or just hanging around each other to help fill the void left in their hearts; the loss of Chloe and the absence of Nathan. Eventually, Max picked herself up and finished school with Kate before they took off for Seattle and left Arcadia Bay behind. As everyone left for schools, Victoria spent time with Nathan before they took off together.

During that year, the only memorable time they spent together was when they attended the funeral for all of the missing girls. The mercenary was full of families, some strange and unfamiliar, some all too familiar. Victoria reemerged standing next to Max with Kate on the other side, trying to keep her still and standing as the brunette cried her heart out in front of Chloe Price's grave. Chloe's parents were next to them, broken and sad, just as Max had been next to her. Nathan stood in front of Rachel's grave next to Frank, the most awkward sight ever seen. That was the eeriest silence that Blackwell ever heard.

After all that had happened, after their time apart and the things they went through, here they were together again... and it was perfect. Victoria had never seen Nathan so carefree and, even better, sober. It was like he went through rehab at the same time when he was admitted to the hospital. There was a spark of life in him again, a childish spark of happiness and joy, that flickered in his eyes whenever they were together. Nathan could see a change in Victoria as well; she laughed more, smiled more, and became much more beautiful from the inside out. They were great together... maybe it was love.

When they left Arcadia Bay, the Prescott's weren't happy that their Nathan was out from under their radar, but that's exactly what he needed. Nathan changed, he was different and it was a great different. His family was the root of a lot of his problems. Escape was the best option. The scariest part of all of it was money. Victoria had some from her parents and, since she graduated and was off to fufill her dreams, Nathan was cut off completely. Job hunting was the most stress that they ran into after they left. Once they hit Portland, they put their finances together to get a small apartment all to themselves and as to celebrate, going out and drinking before coming back home.

So as they sat there, on the floor, Victoria enjoying life and Nathan enjoying Victoria, their presence alone was enchanting. Nathan reached up, his hand on Victoria's cheek as he pulled her downwards slowly, and kissing her. It was soft, it was gentle, but it was passionate and full of love. Victoria wrapped herself around the boy and they stayed that way all night, on the floor, just with each other and enjoying that time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just felt like writing something sweet.**


	12. Broken Shots

**Dice Challenge 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Broken Shots**

 **Paring: (8) Evan & (3) Victoria**  
 **Genre: (2) Hurt / Comfort**  
 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Victoria ran to the opposite end of the main grounds, hiding in cigarette buds and graffiti, turning her back to the world as she faced a brick wall. The grounds were quiet today, most of the students still in class, but not Victoria. Today was supposed to be a good day for her, even though she skipped a few classes to make it happen. But now here she was, alone and crying outside so the world didn't see her face.

The cool air chilled her wet cheeks, almost stinging her. She must have stood there forever, taking deep breathes of air trying to calm herself down. This was the longest she went without picking up her phone, knowing full well it was her two friends asking her where she had gone. Class was ending, and she knew she couldn't just hide there while more people invaded the grounds.

The main doors opened and students started flooding the air with noise, soon to be followed by the hum of a drone or the scrapes of a skateboard on the ground. The only thing Victoria could do was push herself farther back and just stay out of the light. The minutes ticked by as Victoria watched her friends leave for the parking lot, and some of the Vortex club head to the pool for a hang out session. She shivered as the air grew colder, wrapping her arms around her, and a white flash blinded her for a second.

She rubbed her eyes before looking to her right. A few feet off stood Evan, camera in hand as he pulled back to adjust the lens. Victoria grew suspicious, eyeing this kid that she never bothers with as Evan looked up and adjusted his glasses. His face was sorrowful, yet bewildered in comparison to Victoria's annoyed and confused expression.

"Can I help you?" Victoria asked, digging out her snob-like tone, "Photo's of me aren't free."

Even rolled his eyes and shifted. "You know nothing of my art style."

Victoria said, "I know nothing of you and you know nothing of me."

"I know your art though, I've seen it plenty," said Evan, taking a few steps closer to her. "You're very good, but I'm surprised."

Victoria stood up and faced him directly, "How so?"

"With everything I know about you, I'm surprised you're photo's aren't more related to a romance or fashion sense, you know, more of a modern teen image."

"And you? The majority of your photography was Rachel Amber. What were you trying to capture? Confused punk in the real world?"

Evan rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Rachel showed emotion well. Better then most people I've taken photos of. You can really read deep into someone just by a photograph."

Victoria wiped her face and leaned back against the wall. "You took a shot of me?... What do you see then with your posh expertise?"

"Honestly," Evan started, "I see... past the annoying Victoria we all know, I see a part of you that's broken."

Looking at him unexpectedly, Victoria gazed at the boy with a hurt expression. "What could you possibly know of that."

"Nathan... See, you think of us as just idiots not cool enough to be apart of your club or your social circle, but we're really the eyes of Blackwell... that's both a good thing and bad thing," Evan said, adjusting his glasses and lowering his camera. He shuffled in his bag and pulled out his portfolio as he got closer to Victoria. She wiped her eyes and focused on it as Evan turned past pictures of Rachel. "See here? These are shots I took of Taylor after she had problems with her mom... This is a picture of Kate taken a few hours before she went on that roof... This is Max taken after Kate jumped... And this is Rachel, a few hours before I never saw here again..."

Victoria stared at the photos, a few tears streaming out uncontrollably as she gazed. "They're... they're so-"

"So broken," Evan said. "Every face I've shown you is the soul of a broken person for... any reason. That is my gift, capturing the moment when people's lives change."

"And me?"

Evan closed his portfolio and put it back in his bag. He adjusted his glasses and said, "I think that if you let whatever it is hurting you to continue, you will become the very thing everyone thinks you are... and I know Nathan has something to do with it."

"He's... different, lately...," Victoria admitted, looking away from Evan. "He's so cold and... he's not anything like himself... I don't understand why, but he's angry with everyone... even me."

"Victoria, look," Evan said, stopping her, "We aren't friends and probably never will be. It would be unfair of me to pry into your life... But I will say this... After watching Kate jump, seeming to replicating the famous photo, 'The Falling Man' by Richard Drew, even though the man jumped to die faster then the flames, I know I never want to see that again."

Victoria let out a light giggle, "I'm not going to kill myself."

"Then stay strong before something bad happens to you, too. You're a pretty girl here, just like Rachel, like Kate, like Max, like Taylor... and all of them were hurt badly."

"Why are you telling me this, you don't even like me?"

Evan shrugged. "I just wanted to see if I could change what a photograph tells me."

Before Victoria could retort, Evan walked off, placing his camera in his bag and headed across the grounds to the parking lot. She stood there, watching him, feeling slightly empty. The idea that someone could see such powerful sadness in someone from a photo was something most people could only hope for. This kid, this guy, out of no where, changed Victoria's perspective. She wiped her face of tears, adjusted her clothing, and walked out, heading to her dorm room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really had no idea what to write for this, especially since Evan and Victoria is such a weird combination of characters and personalities. I hope I did this well enough for entertainment. I can only hope if I get another fic with Evan in it.**


	13. Observant

**Dice Challenge 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Observant**  
 **Pairing: (4) Luke & (16) Brooke**  
 **Genre: (2) Hurt Comfort**  
 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Walking outside of the dorms into the sun, Luke shielded his eyes to gaze out over campus. Immediately, his eyes focused on Brooke; standing there flying her done as usual, minding her own business. Luke smiled to himself for only a split second before adjusting his ball cap. _Must be nice to be so carefree of the world. Man, I'm jealous of that._ It always seemed to work this way for Luke; walking outside to spot Brooke instantly doing the same thing as usual every day. There were times where he would just stand there, backpack weighing on his back, watching the girl enjoy her own privacy from the world just as Luke did when he sat alone on a bench.

He never talked to her, in some ways he felt he didn't have too, but he could see similarities between them. Both of them didn't like to be bothered with the drama of Blackwell. Both of them had a good combination of love for science and photography. Both of them have an interest in people that don't want to be bothered with them. All of this was fine and well, but the differences were strong as well. Brooke doesn't get bullied, but Luke did all the time, especially by Zachary and Logan. Where Brooke didn't give a crap about the drama, cliques, and things around Blackwell, Luke was frustrated with everyone, especially Nathan. In that way, Luke admired Brooke greatly for just keeping the world shut out.

Luke walked closer to Brooke, deciding that today he was going to try and make friends with this fascinating girl, when he stopped after a few steps. Luke watched as Brooke landed her drone safely on the ground and looked up to see Warren walking up to her. Another kid Luke never tried to talk too; Warren seemed like the nicest kid on campus next to Kate Marsh, whom Luke never bothered with either. _This is why I don't have friends. Not everyone here are assholes, Luke. Get it together._ He stood there watching the two of them interact for a few minutes when Warren walked off to chase after Max Caulfield, like usual, leaving Brooke there with her arms folded.

 _Time to make an actual friend here... aside from Max, she's nice too._ Luke fixed his cap again before walking up and standing right next to Brooke, watching Warren and Max from a far. He turned to Brooke who gave him a side ways glance, suspicion and slight annoyance creeping across her face. Luke flashed a very weak smile before turning away from her again.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Luke asked, arms now folded across his chest.

Brooke turned to him and asked, "Um, what does?"

"That." Luke pointed over at Warren and Max who were walking into the building. "Seeing that, all the time, damn near every day."

Brooke gave a small tisk before asking, "Do I know you?"

Luke shrugged and replied, "We have Biology together, I sit right behind you. Luke."

"Oh," said Brooke softly, "Well than, Luke, how is anything I'm doing any of your business?"

"Look, I... I know this makes me seem like an ass. I don't approach people very often. I just... I get it, what you're feeling about... about Warren and Max. I get it."

"So observant of you," said Brooke, preparing to fly her drone again. "Warren likes girls who are slightly dumber and air-brained."

"Max isn't like that. You don't know here."

"Boo hoo."

Luke shrugged and turned back to watch her. "I'm not one of the Vortex punk groupies. I'm not here to deliver some crap to you, Brooke. I try to stay out of the way of Blackwell as often as I can."

Brooke didn't pay him any attention as she flew her done. "Mhmm."

"I'd like to try and be friends?"

"Mmm you seem decent."

Luke laughed and replied, "If I wasn't, would you still be here talking to me?"

"Technically you're the one here talking to me," replied Brooke. Luke took in a deep sigh and shook his head. _Damn._ He adjusted his backpack and cap before waving a half lazy wave and walking away when Brooke looked up and said, "Listen. What did you mean how I feel about Warren and Max?"

Luke looked over his shoulder before turning around again. "You want him to notice you, to be your whatever and he's more interested in Max. It's the same thing with me and Juliet."

"You like Juliet?... Why?"

"She's the opposite of me: she's outgoing, talkative, popular, and happy most of the time... and she's cute," said Luke with his eyes downward, "But she's with Zak, my number one bully here. I can't even get near her half the time, I wouldn't be surprised if she just forgot about me."

Brooke adjusted, landing the drone back down on the ground again before looking up at Luke. "That... that sucks."

Luke scratched the back of his head as he looked at her, eyeing her outfit to match the personality coming out of her. It wasn't until they talked did he realize how really alike they were. In that moment, Brooke actually smiled at him and took him by surprise. _Hah, maybe I am good at making friends... Well, decent friends._ Luke nodded and turned to walk off to his usual spot, the picnic bench near the road to be away from the world.

After a few minutes, Luke settled in and listened to music as he adjusted his camera. There was a sudden bump on the table, startling him into looking up to see a drone land on the table in front of him, slowly shutting down. Luke smiled, reaching out to touch it when Brooke popped up and sat down opposite him, pulling the drone back before he could touch it. Immediately, Luke looked at her expecting to see a ticked off expression, but was met with only a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Writing for Luke was a bit weird, but I enjoyed it.  
**


	14. Equal Failure

**Dice Challenge 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Equal Failure**

 **Pairing: (10) Justin / Trevor & (20) Zak / Logan**  
 **Genre: (5) Friendship (Kind of)**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Dude, I don't know about this," Zack mumbled out loud as he reluctantly walked towards the skaters, football under his left arm with his right hand at the back of his head. Behind him was his best friend Logan who was dragging his heels just as much as Zack was. "I mean, bro, there are way cooler people to hang out with then these punks."

Logan brushed it off and replied, "I owe the dude, alright, he gave me a score of some prime dope so now I have to repay the favor."

"Justin's such a lame ass," Zack said.

They approached the group of skaters near the empty back parking lot of Blackwell. There was no one else around, no cars either, this made it a great location for the skater boys to practice and not be bothered by other people. Logan and Zack walked over there, quickly catching Justin's eye as they got closer. Justin hopped off of his board, kicked the tail so the board bounced up and he carried it with him as he headed over towards the two.

"What's up jocks?" asked Justin in a relaxed tone. "Come to thrash? Doubt it though."

"Thrash? More like trash, brah," Zack said, pulling out the ball from under his arm and holding it in front of him.

Logan walked up and held out his hand for Justin to shake. After a moment, Justin shook back and took a step backwards to keep the distance clear. Logan looked at Zack and said, "No hard feelings, guys. Here's the cash for the shit you got me, Justin." Logan pulled out some money out of his pocket and handed it over to Justin who took it gratefully. "Alright, business is done."

"Hey, look dudes," Justin said with his hand scratching the back of his neck, "No hard feelings at all. Since your here, come skate a bit. We're not complete dorks like you think we are."

"No," Zack spit out quickly before looking at Logan.

"Pfft, whatever, I bet you don't even know how to skate," Justin said before he turned and walked back towards his friends.

Zack looked at him and then back at Logan with an expression of pissed off and angry. Zack nudged Logan's shoulder and said, "Is he challenging me?"

"I don't think so, man," Logan replied.

"Nah, I think that guy was challenging me," said Zack. He tossed the ball in his hands a bit before he looked back at Logan and said, "Fuck this guy, let's prove him wrong."

Zack started to walk towards the skaters when Logan grabbed him and said, "Dude, I can't skate and neither can you, bro."

Zack pulled his arm away and walk towards them anyway. The skaters stopped, Trevor and Justin looked over at Zack and Logan who were approaching them again. Without hesitating, Zack tossed the football down on the ground and went over to grab a board from Trevor. Justin and Trevor looked at each other before they took a step back and started to laugh to themselves, awaiting the sight of the jock trying to skate. Logan wasn't far behind; unwilling to make his best friend do this alone, Logan grabbed Justin's board and followed his friend on to the lot.

They put the boards down and placed a foot on top directly in the middle of the board. Logan was a second away from stepping up when he heard Justin laugh and point at his stance. Stepping down, he took a minute to think about foot placement before he decided to place his foot near the nose, but not on it, gave himself a small push and put his other foot near the tail. Logan passed up Zack who was trying harder then he should to not make himself look stupid in front of the skaters. Eventually, without changing his footing, Zack got on the board.

Instantly, the board slipped from underneath him and it went flying across the parking lot while Zack fell on the ground directly on his back. Logan, however, was at least able to push himself across the lot until he had to turn. He jumped off the board and ran after it. Zack could be seen out of the corner of his eye, so Logan grabbed the board and ran back to his friend. It wasn't until he approached and helped Zack up did he focus on the amount of laughter coming from the skaters off to the side who were watching them with great amusement.

"Dudes, you guys suck so hard," Trevor said through laughter, "You're ball playing is better than your skating by only a small amount."

Logan let go of Zack and replied, "Oh, like you stoners could play football to save your lives? Go on, go long and catch my pass. Go!"

Trevor and Justin looked at one another and shrugged before Trevor ran over to the far side of the lot. He got to the back wall before he turned around to face the group and held out his arms, waiting for the throw. Logan went to grab the football off the ground before he turned around and positioned himself. Feet apart, eyes focused, just have to get his arm into, the ball in the right grip... and the throw. Logan threw it across the lot, it was aimed directly at Trevor who was lining himself up for the catch when a sharp pain ran across his face as the ball made contact with his forehead. "Fuck!" Trevor screamed as he fell backwards, holding his forehead startled.

Zack and Logan laughed hard, grabbing their stomachs and doubling over before they turned back to face Justin. "You're bro can't even catch a ball," Zack said through laughter. "You guys better stick to your wheels."

"Aw, man, it's not as hard as learning to skate, dude," said Justin waving off the guys. "I'll tell you what though, man. If you can get back on that board and at least turn around on it, I'll give you half of this cash back to you, bro."

Zack slapped Logan's arm as an encouragement to go ahead. Logan nodded, turned around and picked up Trevor's board to get ready for the skate. As Logan focused on his footing again, Trevor walked around and stood next to Justin, still rubbing his forehead as he tossed the ball back to Zack. Logan settled his footing like he did before and pushed off, trying to think of what a turn would be like.

It took a moment of shifting on top of the board, but right before Logan hit the wall, he managed a small turn so that he just gently swiped the wall before skating right. Logan hopped off and picked the board up, turning to the others he could hear Zack's voice from where he stood: "Fuck yeah, give us some of that back!"

As Logan approached, Justin handed half of the cash back to him before taking another step backwards. "Listen, guys, you ever want to learn how to skate... at least how to fucking turn, come see us."

"Just don't fuck around being dicks," Trevor replied quickly.

Logan handed the board back to Trevor and replied, "No problem, guys. Later. Zack?"

Zack walked behind Logan, leaving Justin's board on the ground as he followed his friend away from the skaters. Once they were safely gone, Zack caught up to Logan and said, "Dude. Lame."

"Eh, it wasn't so bad, dude," Logan said grabbing the football from Zack, "Could have been worse."

Zack nodded and replied, "Yeah, they could have had their asses beat."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was short, as is the next one. I apologize now, these weren't the easiest chapters to write.**


	15. Awkward Moment

**Dice Challenge 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings.**  
 **I apologize for grammar/ spelling errors.**

 **Awkward Moment  
**

 **Pairing: (11) Chloe & (9) Courtney**  
 **Genre: (4) Angst**  
 **Rating: T**

* * *

Pfft, just another day waiting for the blonde duo to come back as they leave me by myself, sitting on the steps of school, all the time. Apparently, I'm not cool enough to be a 'friend' in their own weird friendship love crap. It never fails: I try so hard for Victoria to like me and to show what a good friend I can be, but I'm constantly played as the slave to her and Taylor. I can't tell if they mean to do that or if they actually hate me. I don't even get enjoyment out of the Vortex club anymore; they're so stoned most of the time, I can't safely call any one of them biatches one of my friends.

Lately, between Victoria and Taylor, it's been all about kissing some ass, taking care of richy-poo Nathan, and for reasons I'll never understand, trying to be kinder towards Max Caulfield. Victoria hates her, I don't get why she's trying so hard to not hate Max. Whatever that reason is, I'm sure Taylor knows all about it... Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I don't matter. The one moment I had with Max was a lot kinder then the ones I have with Victoria anyway, so if there's anyone who should try to be her friend, it should be me. Whatever, I'm over it.

What the...? What is she doing here? I haven't seen here since Rachel Amber was here... Wait, is she approaching me? The hell does she want? What was her name again... Kate Price, Colleen Price, Christine Price... I know her last name is Price. Oh god, shes right here.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get through," she said to me, her hands resting on her hips. "You're blocking me."

"You don't go to school here anymore, Price," I replied with confidence. Fuck if I get in trouble for outsiders being here.

Price gave me the dirtiest look of 'I'll beat your face in' that I've ever seen, but I stood my ground against her. She shot me a look and then she said, "Look, bitch, I have no business with your ass. My business is with Max Caulfield, so get the hell out of my way."

Max? Again Max? Why is it always Max? "Story of my life this week, Price; Max this and Max that every damn time someone opens their mouths... She saved Kate, I get it, but holy shit can we stop talking about Max?" I don't know what came over me, it was like word-vomit, I couldn't stop myself. I looked up at Price and said, "Listen, just leave, okay."

She did the opposite, in fact, she got right in my face and said, "I'm not going to tell you again now move your hella ass so I can get through. What's your problem anyway? If you have a problem with me, or Max, you better spit it out now."

"You aren't even supposed to be on campus, and you're going to threaten me?" I asked her with a rush of confidence.

"Look, I'm sorry you're having a shitty day, but I'm not playing with you hear whoever the fuck you are. Get out."

"No... I can't..."

She looked back at me, took a step back and let out a laugh. I don't like that, I don't like it when people laugh at me. I'm not funny, I don't deserve t be laughed at. "What's so funny?" I asked her, confused.

She kept laughing at me as she folded her arms, "Just looking at how whipped you are... Damn, does Chase know how loyal of a dog you are to her?"

There was an insult there, on the tip of my tongue, but I lost it. Instead, I admitted to it... after all, it was true, I am just Victoria's bitch sometimes. "I don't think... Victoria... I don't think she cares, just as long as I'm loyal."

"That doesn't sound like fucking friendship, girl," Price said back to me. "I'm not fond of you're owner either, believe me, if it wasn't for Max going to school here, my ass would never be here... especially after what happened with Rachel Amber."

"If I had actual friends, I wouldn't be at Victoria's hip all the time..." What am I doing, why am I confessing all this to her... I don't even remember her name, yet here I am complaining to her.

Nothing was said by either of us in that moment. Words and thoughts escaped me as I looked at her, trying to find a logical reason as to why she can't fucking come into the dorms, but there was no reason I could think off. I'm frustrated. I should just be like screw it and let Price go, but I'm finally feeling confident about something that could be taken away from me.

"Why do you do it then?" she asked me.

I was startled. "What?"

She was texting when she asked me that, but she put the phone down and looked up at me. "Why do you deal with Victoria then? There are tons of people here, why are you friends with the worst of them?"

"Victoria isn't the worst of them, if you would actually try to talk to her, you would know that," I replied in defense... Wait... Victoria... isn't the worst, so... am I freaking out over nothing?

She shifted, putting her phone away and said, "Dude, real friends don't treat each other like fucking trash. I learned the hard way."

There was a noise behind me making me turn. The door opened up and out came... go figure, Max fucking Caulfield with her camera in hand, always prepared for a selfie. Max closed the door and froze as she looked at me and Price standing there. She wasn't pleased, but neither was I so I didn't care too much.

"Ready to go?" asked Price from behind me.

"I thought you were coming up to get me?" Max asked, adjusting her hoodie as she walked down and past Courtney. "What happened, Chloe?"

Chloe... Chloe, of course, Chloe Price, duh. How'd I forget that... Chloe replied, "Ask Sergent Princess over here, campus manager."

Oh fuck off, Chloe Price... I'll let that go for now, I'm not feeling as brave anymore. "Just leave, okay, no more trouble."

Max started to walk off when Chloe turned back to me and said, "Look, if you're concerned, you should just ask her what you mean to her. If she doesn't give you an answer that makes you feel better, go find yourself a hella better friend than that bitch. We're done."

As they walked away, I found myself speechless for the first time. She's right... she's right, absolutely, I just need to ask Victoria straight out. What if she tells me I am a dog to her? What if Taylor agrees with her? She's my best friend, they both are... am I over thinking this? I'm just going to sit here and think about this... How did I not remember her first name? Ugh, sometimes, my brain...

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's short, I know, I'm sorry.  
**


End file.
